


camellias

by scarebeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Persona 5 Summer Heat Haze Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: someone's sending flowers to akira and he knows who he hopes it is.





	camellias

Akira tilts his head to the side and stares some more at the rather large flower arrangement that showed up at the door of Leblanc after he got home from his shift at the flower shop. It's not his birthday. It's not Valentine's Day, or any other kind of day he'd expect to receive flowers like this. He's not dying in the hospital or anything.

And yet, his name is clearly printed on the tag. There's no sender or anything, just his name in big black letters and a pretty intricate design of what he thinks is supposed to be a heart on the flip side. It certainly looks like a heart, but maybe more anatomically correct? Not very well drawn, honestly, so that rules out the one person he was really hoping they were from. Yusuke would draw him a better heart than this.

He considers dumping the flowers into the trash can out of bitterness, maybe, but doesn't, instead taking a good look at the flowers that make up the arrangement. It's nothing special, really, at least the shape. Just a circle of colorful petals. It's not the arrangement itself that's meant to be special though, he figures, more the meaning of the flowers. Which are, admittedly, really weird. 

Yellow chrysanthemums for... imperiality? And... were those four leaf clovers? Daffodils? And dahlias. 

Imperiality, luckiness, respect, good taste. Really weird. The weirdest arrangement that he's ever seen.

Again, he considers just throwing them away, but in the end, he finds a vase and sets the flowers on his desk.

 

The second time it happens, the flowers are even stranger. Mostly because edelweiss isn't very pretty at all, and the entire bouquet is made up of them. These, Akira does throw out, but he takes a picture first. Power. Or courage. It all depends on the intent of the person that sent them, to be honest, and since Akira has no idea who that is, he can't really figure it out. 

He's allergic to edelweiss though, so into the trash the bouquet goes.

 

Gardenias are a little more obvious. Secret love. Akira stares at them for a long time, until Sojiro shows up for his morning shift and makes him move them off the counter. He takes them into his room and replaces the now dead first arrangement and stares at them a little more. Obviously a secret admirer. And all from the same person, because that terrible heart has been on every one of the bouquets. There's no indication as to who it could possibly be, and Akira figures that someday they'll just tell him.

He's got enough on his plate without worrying about an admirer too, so he puts it in the back of his mind.

He looks at the gardenias every time he leaves his room though.

 

It's a long time between the third bouquet and the fourth. Whoever it is must be just as busy as Akira is, because it isn't until after he pretends to die that he gets it. It's obviously a Phantom Thief, he knows then, because no one else knows he's alive. There's only one person he hopes it is. He can't really think of anyone else who might send flowers to him out of all the Phantom Thieves.

He runs a hand through his hair, wincing as he touches still healing cuts. Morning glories. Pansies, peonies, and white poppies. "Promises. Caring, bravery, rejoicing."

He doesn't feel very brave right now. He's terrified, doesn't know if they'll be able to pull this off. Doesn't know if they'll even get out of this alive. He's already cheated death once, he isn't sure if he'll be able to do it again.

Whoever sent them to him is obviously very grateful he's alive. It makes him feel a bit better about everything.

He'd gotten rid of the last bouquet ages ago, when it died and Morgana had started complaining about how awful they looked in his room. The vase is still there though, and he drops the new flowers in it, wondering again who it could possibly be.

 

When the last bouquet comes to him, it's held in Yusuke's nervous hands. Akira's heart leaps into his throat and he looks from the red camellias to Yusuke's face. 

In love.

"I'd hoped it was you. I didn't think it was after a while, but." 

"I'd thought it obvious," Yusuke frowns, but he passes the bouquet over and takes Akira's free hand in his own. "I admit I'm not very good at romantic gestures, but I had thought this would be the clearest way to-"

Akira throws his arms around Yusuke's neck and kisses him to stop him from talking anymore. He knows Yusuke will go on all day if he lets him, and the feeling is mutual so why bother waiting?

"Oh," Yusuke says, when they finally break for breath. "I see."

"What do you see?" Akira arches an eyebrow, amused.

"Reciprocation. Perhaps you should give me roses." Yusuke smiles.


End file.
